Borderlines
by Kattan Tieguchi
Summary: Keigo thought that his friends accepted him and enjoyed his company but then a blue haired student told him otherwise. He begins to question whether his friends actually like him or not and isn't pleased to what he finds. GrimmjowXKeigo Yaoi Rated M for later
1. Borderlines Created

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. Disclaimer: Yaoi (BoyxBoy (In later chapters)) A little swearing and I think that's all for now. Oh and Keigo's adorableness and Grimmjows sexiness.**

* * *

**Keigo's Pov**

Excitement ran through our veins like lightning through a sky. My nerves catch on fire with anticipation for the arrival of our new classmates. Today another school, Hueco Mundo, will join us, Karakura, and come here for the first time. We sat in the front court yard and waited for the new faces.

Ichigo, one of two identical brothers of Ichigo Kon, Rukia, Renji, my best friend Mizuiro, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Momo, Toushirou, Rangiku, Shinji and I talked and chilled together early in the morning. The rest of my friends are somewhere else or not at school yet. We got to school extra early to see the new students.

"Mizuiro-kun, what do you think they will be like?!" I whisper in a loud and obnoxious tone that everyone could hear. Rolling their eyes at my voice, they kept their smiles in place.

"I don't know. That's why we all woke up early. Use your head Asano-san," Mizuiro deadpanned.

"Ah you're so mean Mizuiro-kun! Why don't you call me Keigo-kun? We are best friends!" I cry with small tears at the corner of my eyes.

"Shhh, you're too loud Keigo. I hope there are some hot guys to look at!" Rangiku cheered with glee.

"Me too!" Shinji agreed with a devilish smirk gracing his lips. Ichigo couldn't help but punch his best friend in the arm for the weird comment. We all know Shinji is gay after he told us two months ago, but some of the guys are still a little self-conscious about it. I mean after he told us I stayed away from him for a whole week. I felt bad after realizing that he acted no different than usual and he was still Shinji after all. Ichigo took it well and continued to be best friends with him even though he was gay. Ichigo is such a great person!

Picking up on the sound of laughter, we watched as the first sign of life walk in. So far only Karakura students have come into the vicinity. We can tell which students are from which school by the color of their ties. Ours are blue and theirs are red. We all have the same color uniforms: grey.

Our eyes spot a very faint red as a few new students finally filter in. Our excitement only lasted a few seconds before they turned into fear or disappointment. In my case, utter fear took over for the new students are delinquents. The group that had just entered had a guy that was extremely tall, taller than Chad and wore an eye patch. The next was a guy with pink hair and glasses. A light haired guy with a weird tattoo on his cheek followed the tallest guy like a little puppy. A guy with green tattoos running down both cheeks had a depressed atmosphere and brought up the end of the group. The one that caught all our attention had a striking blue for the color of his hair and eyes. He was extremely buff, even more so than Ichigo and Renji. My eyes and his met for a mere second before I turned mine away shaking in fear. Why is everyone around me so strong?!

**Opening Ceremony**

I was extremely rude before. I can't believe I judged them for their appearance! If being friends with Ichigo and the others has taught me anything, it's that we don't judge anyone. I mean look at Ichigo and Renji. They look and act like delinquents, but they are some of the nicest guys I have ever met. They could all be nice too.

After the Ceremony was over we were on our way to lunch since it took up most of our morning. I watched as Ichigo bumped slightly into one of the guys from this morning… The scariest one! The tall man with the eye patch looked down at Ichigo in surprise from the sudden disturbance. Please be nice, please be nice, please be nice!

His face scrunched up in distaste. "Watch where you're going carrot top or do you want me to move you myself?" The threat was very clear and Ichigo being defensive over his hair took the bait.

"Excuse me bean stalk but maybe you should watch where you're going." Ichigo pushed the taller man's chest in an awkward position because of the difference in height. He in counter pushed Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo growled at the challenge and started to get up from the push when the intoxicating blue stood in their way.

"Hey Nnoi, calm the fuck down. You don't want to get in trouble the first day. Don't let this little berry get you all riled up." That was the last straw as Ichigo went all out and punched the big blue with all his force in the face. The blue haired stud was sent off his feet and back into his scary tall friend. Nnoi was his name?

That was when all hell broke loose. I tried to get Ichigo to leave the fight but all I got was a back hand to my head. I don't remember much after that but I think it was Mizuiro who dragged my body off during the fight. Since that fight both schools have been separated and forbidden to be friends with each other. Like Ichigo, it seems that Grimmjow (the blue haired guy's name) had been the king of Hueco Mundo because those two becoming rivals meant that no one can become friends with someone from the other school.

**A week later**

A week has past and still the two schools hate each other and not one student has befriended one of the students from the opposite school. We learned that the tall guy was named Nnoitra, the blond was Tesra, and the pink haired one was named Szayelaporro. His brother (which looks like his sister) is Yylfordt and Ulquiorra was the depressed looking one. Lastly I have mentioned that the memorizing blue is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Others come and go from their group. Like Harribel and her followers, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun.

Ichigo, Renji, Shinji, Mizuiro, Rangiku, Orihime, Hisagi, Hiyori and I were currently sitting outside for lunch as we waited for the rest to join us. Across the yard not too far away sat Grimmjow and his group. This caused tension in our group, mostly because Ichigo glared at them like a child for the whole time. He was like a bomb ticking away and if they so much as moved the wrong way he would storm right on over there.

The thing that really pissed me off though was that Ichigo didn't even apologize to me for back handing me on the head! I was actually knocked out for a little bit! He told me that I shouldn't get in his way next time! Although I guess it was my fault for getting involved. Who do I think I am trying to stop a tank like Ichigo? I should just be my regular Keigo self and not have gotten involved.

Anyway, we were sitting outside during lunch when I was being my usual silly self and tried to make a joke. I was also being my clumsy self and I tripped and fell into Rangiku and her fluffy boobs. For a second I was in heaven then hell was brought down onto me when her boyfriend, Gin, punched me in the stomach and kicked me off her.

When the fuck did he get here?! Ah it hurt so much! "Idiot, that's what you get for trying to make a move on Gin's girl" Mizuiro, the traitor, sighed with monotone and without much interest.

"You know that's not the case!" I sputtered out in pain. That bastard Gin! I could actually see the rumored eyes of Gin Ichimaru and they were hell itself! So scary!

My attention was brought to Ichigo as he got up like the watch dog that he is and directed my attention to what he was looking at. Before I could register anything, a shocking blue invaded my vision. I finally realized through my confusion that Grimmjow was bending down in front of me as I lay down on my back looking at him upside down. Why is he looking at me?

"I need to talk to you." He stated simply. Oh my god! What did I do?! He's going to kill me! As I had a mini heart attack, he pulled me up by the arm when I didn't answer fast enough. As expected though, Ichigo grabbed my other arm and yanked me towards him but I went straight past him and onto the hard ground. That bastard!

"What do you want?" Ichigo growled at Grimmjow with venom dripping in his tone. He didn't even care about me!

"Don't you care that you just threw your friend to the ground?" Grimmjow asked with a simple raised eyebrow as he glanced down at me.

"He's fine, answer my question fucker." Ichigo stated in complete anger.

"HAHAHA I'M COMPLETELY FINE!" I shouted to reassure Ichigo as I sprung up totally unhurt. He just stared back at me with a weird look.

"Anyway I think I made it clear that I wanted to talk to Asano-san when I came over here. NOT you." Grimmjow stated directly and to the point. Not wanting another fight to break out between the two, I did the unthinkable.

"I-its o-okay Ichigo. I'll just see what he wants and be right back." I took Grimmjows wrist and brought him away from a flabbergasted Ichigo. The others were in shock also."W-what is it?"

"You don't have to be so nervous; I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you a question." I nodded for him to go on trying to get rid of my judgmental fears. It took him a second but he finally asked it. "Why are you friends with them?"

I was completely shocked. What does he mean? They are the greatest friends I could ever ask for! Before, I was completely alone until Mizuiro came along and now Ichigo and everyone else.

"What I mean is that they don't treat you very well… I mean they make fun of you and uh Ichigo is such an asshole to you." He finished. I was stunned. My mind could not compute. What should I do? What can I do?

"Well don't just stand there, answer me." Grimmjow said a little impatient. Does he feel bad telling me this? Is he lying? Is he telling the truth?

"N-nah, Ichigo seems like that on the outside but he's really nice. He cares about his friends a lot!" I was determined to prove my friendship with them to Grimmjow.

"I don't doubt that but does he consider you one of those friends? From what I have seen it doesn't look like it. It didn't seem like he cared that much when he just discarded you to the ground. I also heard your guy's conversation when you were mad at him for punching you in our fight. He seems like he cares for you A LOT," Grimmjow said in a very sarcastic tone.

My head started to go in over load and I was starting to become paranoid. Thinking back at these past two years (In their third year of high school) I don't remember Ichigo ever referring to us as friends. Actually none of them ever has. Before I could stop or realize it, a tear strayed down my cheek.

"Uh sorry, I don't know why I'm crying. This is so pathetic." Before I could wipe away my tears he grabbed my hand and kissed the tears away. My brain went into complete malfunction as a huge blush covered my cheeks. WHAT THE HELL?!

"No I'm sorry I made you cry. Well, I'll see you later. You know you can always hangout with us if you ever get fed up with those so called 'friends' of yours. I won't mention this again because it has made you so upset but just remember what I said. See you around." Grimmjow waved as he turned and walked away back to his table. In a daze, all I could do was sit down as Shinji attacked me.

"DID HE JUST CONFESSE HIS GAY FEELINGS TOWARD YOU?!" Shinji shouted VERY loud at me. I looked back to see Grimmjow glaring a murderous glare towards Shinji and I. I could make out his friends laughing their asses off, especially Nnoitra. Oh my god, I'm going to die a horrible death.

* * *

**So yeah, do you guys like it? Should I continue? Please review and follow. Thanks! **


	2. Skipping Borderlines

**I Do Not Own Bleach Or Any Of The Characters. Disclaimer: Yaoi (BoyxBoy) some swearing**

**Keigo's POV ~The Next Day**

* * *

I can't believe Shinji would say such things and that loudly! Actually yes I can because long before he told us that he batted for the other team he was not afraid to express his gayness towards other males. Do you know what he said after that comment about Grimmjow making a move one me? He told me to go after that hot ass or he will for me. I about died of embarrassment and humiliation. For the first time in my life I actually wanted to kill Shinji.

Seconds after and the whole situation was a lost memory to them. Even the hot-blooded Ichigo didn't ask what Grimmjow wanted with me. All Ichigo did was glare at me for talking to the enemy school and even more so Grimmjow himself. After that conversation I felt so lonely and cold. Is what he said to me about them really true? No I refuse to think so! They have been my friends for two years, now on our third. Why would I trust a person I just met verse what I have had with my friends for two years? I will prove to him that they do think I am their friend and that they love me!

"Asano-san? Are you okay?" My BEST friend Mizuiro asked of me out of concern. I had spent the whole lunch period in silence thinking about what Grimmjow said yesterday. Everyone looked at me after Mizuiro mentioned my abnormal behavior.

"Yeah you've been strangely quiet Keigo." Shinji put in. "Are you thinking about sexy blue ass over there?" Shinji nodded towards Grimmjow with a devilish smirk.

"Hahahaha what are you guys talking about? I'm completely fine!" I stated loudly. My heart cringed as they all nodded and went back to their conversations and ignored me. That's all they needed to confirm that I was okay. Don't they see that I'm not at all?! I could feel the tears starting to brim at the corners of my eyes. I stood up and walked away from my friends and up to the roof top. None of them followed me.

I actually thought that when Mizuiro asked me if I was okay that Grimmjow was wrong. That I was right. But I was wrong and he was right. I don't have the will to do this anymore. Deep down I knew what was happening but I was in denial. Now the tears started to flow freely from my eyes as I brought my knees closer into my body. When did they start hating me? When did they start resenting me? Why did they even start? Am I a horrible person? The more questions I asked myself, the more the tears left my eyes. Will they ever like me again? That was the final question that entered my mind before I succumbed to sleep.

...

"Grim what should we do with him? You know this is your fault." A strangely familiar voice spoke. Did he say Grim? Grimmjow's here? I slowly opened my eyes to see Grimmjow and his friends standing over me. "Opps. We woke up the crying beauty." Nnoitra teased. I wiped my eyes to feel dried tears. Ohmygod this is so embarrassing!

"Hey, Asano-san, are you okay?" Grimmjow asked out of concern. This is the second time someone asked me this question today. The answer from the other will be the same.

"Yeah I'm completely fine. My cat just died so that's why I was crying but I'm fine now. I could just get another one." I lied. I've never had a cat or a dog before.

Grimmjow flicked my forehead. "Liar." That's all it took before the tears resurfaced. I turned away from them and hid my crying face. I'm so pathetic! Strong bear arms reached around my weak body into a warm hug. "I'm sorry I've caused you a lot of pain. Just forget what I said yesterday."

"How can I? You were right but deep down I always knew." I felt the tears start to thicken and my eyes started to get blurry. "Can you please go away? I don't want my friends to hate me even more by talking to you." I spit out. He's the reason why I'm feeling like this. He made me realize my loneliness.

I was spun around violently and before I knew it he slapped me across the face. "Keigo please wake up. Why would you want to be friends with them if you have to prove yourself to them? We would gladly be your friends." Grimmjow said with a smiling face. He was so warm and inviting, I almost wanted to jump into his arms and accept his invitation.

"Y-yeah. We practically crack up at your antics every day during lunch. You seem like a pretty cool kid and you deserve better friends then these assholes." Nnoitra added in with Grimmjow. They look at me during lunch? I always thought they were looking at Ichigo in hate. No one pays attention to me so why do they?

Grimmjow wipes away my tears with his thumbs and brings me to lay into his lap. I could feel my cheeks brighten a bright red as he started to stroke my hair. Nnoitra and the rest of Grimmjow's friends left us alone on the roof and we sat there in a comfortable silence. Guilt started to overwhelm me when I realize how harsh my words just sounded about my friends hating me for talking to them. Maybe I should start hanging out with Grimmjow and all of them. Although they kind of seem scary and odd, they really are kind.

A smile spreads on my face as I whisper, "Thank you" loud enough for Grimmjow to hear before I give in to sleep once again.

…..

I woke with a start as the final bell rung as school ended. Ah I totally ditched the second half of school! I bolted up from where I was sleeping when I noticed a piece of paper slip off of me and onto the ground. It read:

-Keigo (I hope I can call you that)

I didn't want to wake you but I had to go to class.

I know your friends mean a lot to you so I will not talk to you anymore unless you come to me first. I'm going to leave my phone number in case you just want to talk or vent. Know that I will always be your friend.

-Grimmjow

Sure enough his phone number was written below. I quickly added his phone number to my contact list and threw out the letter. Should I text him? Nah that would be so uncool to text him so early, right?

….

"You know, Nel, you don't have to pick me up from school. I'd rather just go home with Nnoitra and everyone on the train." I said in an annoyed nature.

"Grimmjow." She groaned in annoyance. "I told you to call me mother. It's impolite to call me by name and a nickname at that. Anyway, how was your day? Did you speak to that boy again? The one you kissed on the cheek." Nel pestered me.

Damn that Nnoitra. He told my mother yesterday about the incident when I was in the shower (Nnoi comes over frequently. He's almost like my brother.) And Nel hasn't stopped asking me about it since. "Yeah. I gave him my phone number." I stated without an explanation. She doesn't need to know about all the details of our relationship. I look at my phone to see no new messages; I frown.

"Aw, are you waiting for him to text you? You know the more you look at your phone the more it won't get here any faster?" Nel continued to harass me. Gah she's so annoying! Finally we arrived home and I speed walked right to my room. Just as I threw my phone on my bed it signaled out a ring.

It was from an unknown number. It recited:

From: *** *** ****

Thank you for before. I'm sorry I said such harsh words.

-End

Oh. This must have been from Keigo. I was about to reply when another text came in.

From: *** *** ****

Btw this is Keigo (You can call me that)

-End

I laughed. Thanks for the permission, knucklehead. I smiled as I sent my reply. Now I wait.

...

He replied! I hurriedly opened the new text.

From: Grimmjow

Are you okay?

-End

W-why does he keep asking me that? Does he even care? I bet he just feels guilty because he feels he's responsible. I just met him so of course he doesn't actually care about me.

To: Grimmjow

I'm fine. I'll decide what to do on Monday, I have the whole weekend. You don't have to keep asking.

-End

As I was sending it, I realized how rude I sounded. He's probably not going to waste his time replying to me. I threw my phone on the bed and went into the kitchen to make my sister and I dinner. My parents had died 6 months ago in a plane crash on one of their frequent business trips. My life didn't change much besides my sister having to drop out of college and taking a secretary job at an office. My parents weren't around much so I moved on fast after their death. I know that sounds terrible but I really grew up without parents.

My sister on the other part took it very hard. She's a few years older than me so when she was younger she spent a lot of time with my parents before they got really busy with work. She knew she had to be strong. She works 10 hours a day for 6 days a week. I also have a job at a local convince store so I can pay for my own stuff.

Now that I think about it, I believe Mizuiro is the only one out of my friends that know of my parents death. None of them ever asked why I was gone for a week 6 months ago. None of them even cared.

I left the dinner in the warmer until my sister came home so we could eat together. I went back to my room and was surprised to see two text messages from Grimmjow.

From: Grimmjow

I only ask because I care. Do you want to hang out with me and everyone tomorrow? You know before you make your final decision.

-End

From: Grimmjow

You don't have to if you don't want to...

-End

What should I say? WHAT SHOULD I SAY? My hands started to tremble and I almost dropped my phone. Should I give them a chance? I could just delete Grimmjow's number and be done with this whole situation. I could go back to my friends happily and try my hardest for them to like me.

No. I will give them a chance. They may seem very scary but they have been nothing but nice to me.

To: Grimmjow

Sorry I was making dinner. Yeah that sounds fun.

-End

Almost instantly I got a reply.

From: Grimmjow

Great! Meet us at my house tomorrow at 11? Is that okay for you? We might go other places too.

-End

His address was written in the text message too.

To: Grimmjow

That sounds good. I will meet you then.

-End

Our conversation continued with small talk from then on out. When my sister came home from work I ended the conversation and joined her in the kitchen. "How was your day, sister?" I asked politely. Before our parents died we never got along but now we do. I think it's because my sister is trying take control of the adult role and is trying her best to provide for us.

"It was fine. How was your day?" she asked with tired words.

"It could have been better. Anyway I'm hanging out with some new friends at their house tomorrow, is that okay?" I inquire.

"Yeah sure... Wait. New? Are you referring to students from the other school?" I nod. "Keigo... Be careful when you skip borderlines. That's all I'm asking, k?" I nod again and we commenced with dinner.

* * *

**Thank you for all of your reviews! Special thanks to ****Levioto Michi****, ****Xiddav****, ****Gray Maka****, ****fallowell****, ****Pri-ThePuppeteer****, and ****Ruon jian**** for reviewing my 1st chapter! I hope to update soon so please review and follow!**


	3. Borderlines Fucked

**I DO NOT own bleach or any of the characters. Disclaimer: Yaoi (Boy X Boy) M Rated for Swearing and Other Stuff…**

* * *

My body was shot dead with nerves as I waited on the train. Was this okay? Am I not betraying my friends trust by going to hang out with the other school? My friends… Why do I still call them that? They don't treat me that way… The train doors open and my eyes are met with charcoal ones.

"Hello Asano-san!" Mizuiro chimed with friendliness. My mind crashed at the thought of Mizuiro finding out where my destination came to. "I saw you on the train and although I was planning on going the opposite way to meet Ichigo and everyone I decided against it. You seemed down lately so I'll accompany you to where ever you are going." Mizuiro smiled. NOOOooooo! I'm going to die! It barely registered that I wasn't invited to the hangout with my so called friends… I'm never invited though.

"Uh… Well I was going to meet up with some other friends from a different school. This is my first time hanging out with them so I don't know if you can come…" I felt bad because Mizuiro was concerned about me.

"That's okay. Just call them and ask them if I can come along too." He has no shame! I forgot how much Mizuiro didn't care about how others viewed him. I took out my phone and dialed Grimmjow's number.

Each ring that resonated through my ears, the more I wanted to die in a deep ditch. "Hello? Is there something wrong Keigo?" Grimmjow questioned.

"If you want to call it that. This was not planned but my friend happened to find me on the train and he wants to accompany me today. Is… it okay if he comes with me to your house?" I ask with regret.

"Asano-san, you don't have to say it as if I am a burden to you. We are friends." Mizuiro stated with a pout. I ignored him but smiled at the friend part. At least Mizuiro still cared about me but right now he was being a burden.

"Which friend? It better not be Ichigo." Grimmjow growled.

"Kojima, Mizuiro." I announced.

"I guess that's okay. Does he know that it's us you are accompanying today?"

"No."

"Don't tell him. Nnoitra says he want to scare the crap outta him. Is he okay to come though?"

"He's a friend." I told him without raising too much attention from Mizuiro. I wonder what he's going to think once we get there. Is he going to hate me? He just started to care about me again.

"Okay. We'll see you then."

"Bye."

"What did your friend say?" Mizuiro asked right when I got off the phone. He looked eager and hopeful. He looks innocent but I know Mizuiro too well. I know he just wants to keep me all to himself. He's actually quite possessive towards things he cares about but this is the first time he has ever shown it towards me. Every time he gets a girlfriend he would never introduce her to any of us because he didn't want to share her with us. He's a weird one.

"He said you can come." I smile. Maybe everything will work out. Maybe Mizuiro will become friends with them also and I can keep both of them. I don't dare think of the other possibilities. The train came to a complete stop at our destination and we departed from the train and towards Grimmjow's house.

"So what are your new friends like? How did you meet them? Why do you need new friends?" Mizuiro rolled the questions off like a machine gun. My head started to roll trying the think of how to answer any of these questions without telling him who they were. Right when I was about turn down Grimmjow's street a hand covered my eyes and mouth with some kind of cloth. The next thing I knew I was pushed into a bag and carried some ways before I heard a door open. Then I was suddenly dropped onto a wooden floor with a loud thud. Another thudding sound came from next to me. I' guessing it was Mizuiro who was also dropped onto the floor.

What's happening? Are we being kidnapped? What's going to happen to us? I started shaking in fear as I was man handled out of the bag I was placed in. They forcibly sat me down on the ground with my hands tied behind my back. I listened intently for any sign of what was going on with Mizuiro but found none. W-was he d-d-dead? I could feel the tears peak at my eyes until I felt something being placed on my cheek. It was really warm and big. What could it be? Then I felt a hot liquid seeping from the object and that was when it hit me. W-was this a penis?

My mind started to go into over drive as I pushed against the people behind me and I started to scream through the cloth around my mouth. This was not happening! I was going to be raped and probably killed! That's when I heard a few playful giggles and the pieces started to fall in place before I heard a familiar voice. "Okay guys that's enough. You scared the poor guys enough already."

When the cloth fell from my eyes and mouth blue invaded my vision once again. Grimmjow pressed himself on me with his chin on my shoulder as he untied his hands. My cheeks were dusted with red as I thought about the closeness of our bodies. Ah am I turning gay or something? Why am I getting so flustered and hot?

Finally breaking my thoughts off before my nether regions started reacting I took a look around. All the regular guys were here besides Ulquiorra and there were a few faces I didn't know. That's when I noticed Nnoitra holding a cooked hotdog with what looked like maple syrup dripping from it. As Grimmjow released me after untying my hands, I launched myself at Nnoitra for the mean trick he played on us.

I pounded my fists on his chest as tears escaped my eyes and I whined at the cynical man in front of my. "Nnoitra you meanie. You scared me half to death! I thought I was going to be raped and die! Sniff… You're such a jerk." I stopped pounding on his chest because it had no effect on the strong man and kneeled on the ground from my near death experience.

"Aw Keigo don't cry. We were just having some fun. Take this as an initiation. You, ha ha ha, passed with flying colors." I could see the wide grin he was trying to suppress.

"So you have done this before?" I inquired.

"No but it was funny as hell! Maybe we will from now on." Nnoitra barked in laughed. I glared at the delinquent. I looked over at Mizuiro to see if he was okay and found that he was more than okay. He glared his murderous face at me.

"Are you friends with these delinquents, Asano-san?" Mizuiro asked with venom encoded within his words. What should I say? Before I completed my thoughts, I nodded my head. AHHHH! I can't go back now! The moment I nodded my head I saw Mizuiro's face fall in disappointment. "So you choose them over me?"

Before I could say anything, Grimmjow spoke up. "Why would he choose you if you call him Asano-san? Do you even consider him your friend?" Grimmjow jabbed at him.

"Mizuiro-kun is just shy. It's hard for him to open up is all." Before I could go on, Mizuiro interrupted me.

"I-if I call you Keigo, will you choose me instead of them? I-I thought we were best friends." Those last two words echoed in side my head. Best friends. I was so close to taking Mizuiro away and accept his offer. I looked over toward Grimmjow and everyone and made my mind.

"Can I keep all of you?" I asked selfishly.

"But…" Mizuiro looked saddened.

"Come on Mizu. You need to learn to share." I smiled at him. I didn't miss the second long smile at the mention at the new nickname. He turned away and pouted. I thought I heard a word that sounded a lot like fine and I took it as a confirmation of their acceptance. I turned to the rest of the group and asked, "So what are we doing today?"

...L…I…N…E…..

We did a lot of things after the kidnapping incident; Not that I have gotten over that. That was most defiantly the scariest thing that has happened in my life. It even beat the time when Mizu started a conversation with Ichigo and Chad, the two scariest guys in our school. Any way we played lots of games after. Nnoitra searched up fun party games on the computer while everybody else sat on Grimmjow's many black leathered couches. Did I fail to mention that Grimmjow was completely loaded? His house was a fucking mansion with expensive looking things littered around his house.

We were technically in Grimmjow's room which considered of a bed room and a huge hangout area or lounge. There were many couches, three huge flat screen T.V.'s (with surround sound speakers), a pool table, and a pop machine (even though I learned that Grimmjow doesn't drink pop).

"Ah I found a game that we haven't played yet!" Nnoitra announced. Nnoitra quickly printed out the rules and had everyone move the couches so it formed a circle. Mizuiro sat next to me on my left and Grimmjow sat on my right. It was nice to have the both of them so close to me. Mizu being my best friend and Grimmjow being my… What was he to me? Before I could think too deeply about it, Nnoitra began.

"Ahem. Okay when it comes to your turn, introduce yourself so everyone knows who you are since there are a few new people here." He looked at us and a blush spread across my face. "Now then, for the game I picked out for this evening. It's called Fucker and Fucked." This caused a few weird stares in Nnoitra direction. This could not be good. "It goes like this. You tell everyone a person here, it has to be a person here, you would fuck and a person here who you would be okay if they fucked you." There were a lot of blushes and mortified looks.

"Hey Nnoi! Just because you want to harass the newbies doesn't mean you have to harass the rest of us!" Grimmjow hissed. Nnoitra grinned a Cashier cat wide grin.

"Just because of Grimmy's outburst I have extended what to say on your introductions. You have to tell what team you bat for too." Grimmjow seemed about ready to kill his best friend. I wonder why? I'm scarred though. I've been having questionable thought lately about Grimmjow and I don't know if this counts as me being gay. "I'll go first! I'm Nnoitra Gilga. I am mostly bi but I lean more towards the other team. I would certainly fuck Grimmjow over and over again." Nnoitra licked his lips as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow. Grimmjow pushed him off of him while he wore a blush on his face.

"Shut the fuck up you moron." Grimmjow spat. Do they have a history or something?

"Haha. I guess the only one who would even come close to topping me would have to be Grimmjow though." He didn't like it one bit saying that. After that we went to his left away from me. I would be second to last. Phew.

"I'm Tesla Lindocruz. I am gay completely. I would be fucked by Nnoitra and I would fuck Ilfordt." A-another gay person? What are the chances? Maybe Tesla and Nnoitra should go out? If Shinji was here he would have an absolute ball.

Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow as a thought crossed his mind. "I bet you 50 dollars that I will get more fucks then you do. And I bet you another 50 dollars that Mizuiro-kun will be fucked more times than Keigo." I was completely stunned by this turn of conversation. Sure I can see why they would be the top fuckers because they are so masculine but Mizu and me? For God's sake there is a guy who has pink hair and another one who looks like a girl with his long blond hair!

Grimmjow shook his hand and hissed out a, "Deal".

We came to a person I did not know. "The names Ggio Vega. I am 100% straight but since I have no choice I will go along with this stupid game." Ah… Finally someone who is normal… "I would fuck Mizuiro-san and be fucked by Nnoitra. Being fucked by my cousin is so messed up guys. That was an easy vote for Nnoi, Grim." Ggio finished.

I looked over to Mizu but he was the same usual Mizu he always is, unaffected by the fact that someone had just stated that they would not be opposed to fuck him. I really hope no one states that they want to screw me. "Hello! My name is Luppi Antenor. I am so cock crazy that being gay is an understatement. I would be fucked over a million times by Grimmjow and I would fuck… Keigo-san. You look quite delicious." Luppi licked his lips as he looked at me. Uhhh… Why are so many of these guys gay?! I feel like they are going to ban together and rape me… At least Grimmjow is here to protect me. Also, this is just a game. No way he would actually try to screw me, right?

"Yo. My name's Szayelaporro Granz. I am bi. I would fuck anything that seems interesting to me. I guess I would be fucked by Grimm and I would pound my cock into Keigo-kun. You seem like a great specimen." Szayel smiled his creepy rape face at me. When did the options narrow down to only Mizu and I for the fucked options?

"Hn. Ilfordt Granz is the name. I am straight by far. I would be fucked by Nnoitra and I would fuck Mizuiro-chan." No extra words. It was straight to the point and out of the way. Again I looked to Mizu but he was unaffected by the mention of him as a fuck subject.

"H-hello. M-my name is Mizuiro Kojima. I am straight. I-I would be fucked by Keigo and fuck him." Mizu said really fast. I choked on my own spit at Mizu's statement. Keep it together Keigo. This is just a game and Mizu is straight. He said so himself.

"I'm Keigo Asano." I took a deep breath. I looked around to see everyone staring at me. "I'm straight. I guess I would have to fuck Mizu and be fucked by Grimmjow." Wow that wasn't so bad. It's just a game after all. I looked around at the others to see a few smiles on their faces. Why? I first looked at my right to see Mizu furiously blushing. His knees were hugged close to his face and once he made eye contact with me he turned away and buried his face deep into his knees.

Then I looked to my left to see a hand wrapped around Grimmjow's mouth as a bright red dusted his face, contrasting his hair greatly. D-did they take me seriously? I SAID I WAS STRAIGHT! "Um… I lied." All attention was brought back to Mizu. I failed to notice all the knowing smiles around me. "I-I said I was straight b-but I'm actually gay. I hide it from everyone so please don't tell anyone…" I was completely flabbergasted! My best friend is gay? Why would he not tell me that? Maybe it was because of my reaction towards finding out about Shinji… I feel bad that Mizu didn't feel like he could tell me. I'm determined not to act weird at all around Mizu. He just started acting to be my friend and I'm not going to lose that.

Everyone agreed that they would tell no one. I forgot that we only have one person left when Grimmjow started to talk. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and I am… gay. I would be fucked by Nnoitra… only if I had to be fucked and… iwouldfuckKeigo." He said really quickly. Now it was my time to blush. It wasn't fair that the second person I cared for was also gay and just happened to tell me a minute after my best friend told me. My brain was in complete over load. What was happening? I'm so lost… I feel light headed… The only thing that could be worse than this is that if the both of them confessed their feelings for me right now.

"Fuck. You won 50 dollars Grimm. You and I tied with the fucking but Keigo won by one with being fucked. Congrats Keigo. By the rules on the game, you would most likely be gang raped in jail." Nnoitra said with a haunting smile.

I stand corrected. It did get worse. My light head started to spin and I could now see black spots. What the hell is going on? When did I not know anything about the people around me?

**-End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Special thanks to those of you who have reviewed my last chapters, Levioto Michi, Xiddav, Grey Maka, Fallowell, Pri-ThePuppeteer, Roun jian, SmileRen, Aria6, and Kyo Shijou. Sorry that was such a long in between. :p Anyway thanks for reading and please Follow and Review. Reviews help to motivate me or give me criticism.**


	4. Borderlines Crossed

**Warning: Rated M for swearing, violence and in this chapter for Boy X Boy activities. ;)**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo. Mizuiro-kun just texted me that he is hanging out with Keigo-kun." Shinji informed as we sat in my basement. Keigo? That bastard. I swear if he befriends those students from the other school I'm going to make his life a living hell. They are our rivals! "Ichigo, you need to smile more offend. You always wear a scowl on your face." I turn to my best friend and glare at him. Prick.

I move away from him and line my stick up with the white ball. I hit it and it hits the eight ball in, signaling my victory and Renji's lost. He swears. "Aw so you can smile!" Shinji chimed in. My smile was wiped off my face and a shocked expression was replaced as he jumped on me. We fell onto the couch with him cradling me. "I wonder what other expressions you can make." He licked his lips in seductive manner. I could feel my member twitch as he rubbed his ass on it.

"Shinji!" I whined his name as I pushed him off of me and he landed on his butt on the ground. The others laughed at our antics in my despair. Ever since he told us he was gay, he has been making moves on me every chance he gets. He knows I'm straight but I think he made it his mission to turn me. Jeez, what am I going to do with him?

"Ichigo… All I want is for you to fuck me. Hard." He seduces as he licks my ear.

I pushed him away from me as a blush covers my face. "Shinji, stop joking with me." I state in horror. I can't believe he did that in front of everyone. I look around to see everyone watching in anticipation. I start to walk away from my best friend to swat away the awkward atmosphere when Shinji pulled down my pants. My half hard erection was sticking out for everyone to see. My anger heightened when he came from behind me and started to stoke my cock. I let out a little moan before I turned around and punched Shinji in the side of the head leaving a nasty bruise.

I hurriedly pulled my pants up and dragged my little bitch into the basement bedroom. He cried the whole way there. I didn't give a crap though because he crossed the line to the max. I locked the door behind me.

**~LINE~**

**Dream~ Keigo's POV (Warning: M Rated Boy X Boy Stuff in Dream)**

'Mizuiro, you're so tight!' I cry as I insert my member in his tight ass. It feels so good.

'Keigo… It's because it's my first time. Please be gentle.' Mizu cries as I start to move in and out slowly.

"Mizuiro!" I moan as I could feel my release coming. 'I'm going to cum soon.' I take hold of Mizuiro's member as I started to pick up the pace. Mizuiro lays beneath me a moaning mess as he cums all over his naked chest. I soon follow as his ass clamps down on my member. I lay on top of Mizuiro basking in the after glory as I feel something nudging my ass hole.

I look back to see Grimmjow in his full nakedness with his massive cock standing up. He inserts a finger inside of me and I couldn't help but moan at the weird intrusion. "Ah… Grimmjow… Stop." I plead as he stuck a second finger in.

"It hurts." I cry as he starts to move roughly in and out. Right as Grimmjow hit a spot that caused me to scream in pleasure, Mizu started to roughly push his ass on my reawakened member. I was about to cum from the combined pleasure when Grimmjows fingers retract and a larger object was replaced.

"Wait, I'm not ready." I plea as Grimmjow stuck his member in. The new intrusion to my prostate overwhelmed me and I came a second time in Mizu's ass. My eyes became hazy and I blacked out.

**Dream End~ **

**Mizuiro's POV**

Grimmjow and I stood facing each other in a way that struggled for dominance. The others had left after the game to go to the mall. We were to follow them after Keigo had woken up. Right now though Grimmjow looked at me in a challenging way. "You like him, don't you." He stated, not asking me.

I nodded and countered him with the same accusing tone, "Don't act like you don't either". He took a seat facing me with a sigh and I followed suit. Before he could say anything, I did, "He's mine. I've been in love with him ever since junior high and I don't plan on giving him up to you." He looked at me with a challenging glare.

"Then why was he so upset when I clarified to him that you guys didn't care about him, especially that Ichigo guy." Grimmjow stated in hate. Now it was my turn to stare at him with hate.

"You did what?" I spat with venom.

"That day when I brought Keigo to the side I told him that you guys treated him like shit. Don't deny that you guys didn't. I told him that if he wanted true friends then he could hang out with us. He chooses us, not you." Grimmjow explained harshly. I could feel my heart cringe at hearing what Keigo had to handle these last few days. I have heard too many times from the rest of the group of how much they are annoyed by Keigo and his antics.

"The only reason why I wasn't being a good friend was because I knew Keigo will never love me back. He's completely straight so you should just give up." I look down to my lap, ready to cry.

"I'm not giving up." Grimmjow states with determination. I look back up to see a blue fire burning inside his eyes. The blue flames came forth and engulfed the whole room around us. My body stiffened in fear as I stared into the eyes of a fierce panther with his prey in mind. I blinked and the blue flames were gone and I was left staring at my trembling hands. I clenched them tightly with a hand full of my black jeans.

"Me neither." I stood up to the blue haired panther. I could feel Grimmjow stiffen with anger and before we broke out into a fight, we heard a moan. We both looked over to the couch Keigo was sleeping at. Oh my God, he could have woken up in the middle of our conversation.

"Mizuiro!" Keigo moans. My face brightens with a bright nuance of red. D-did he just moan my name? No. Maybe he's just having a dream about me and I'm imagining him moaning. I look over to Grimmjow and he looks defeated. Maybe he did moan my name. I smirk as he looks over to me. He growls.

"Ah… Grimmjow… Stop." Keigo moans again. He's having a wet dream about us?! Now I look over to Grimmjow to see him smirking he evil smirk. That bastard. "It hurts." He pleads in a seductive manner. I could feel my member hardening and I was almost going to start touching myself when I remembered that Grimmjow was in the room. This is so awkward!

"Wait, I'm not ready." Keigo started to squirm in his sleep and his face changed from one of pleasure to one of panic. I bolt from my seat and nudge Keigo to awaken him. His eyes started to open when I realized my silly actions. This is going to be majorly awkward.

**~LINE~**

**Keigo's POV**

My eyes awaken to my best friend hovering over me. "Uh, hi Mizu. What's up?" I ask as he looks away from me. I look past him to see a blushing Grimmjow. I look back at Mizuiro to see that he is also blushing. What's going on? That when I remembered everything. Both Mizuiro and Grimmjow is gay and they both want to fuck me! Also apparently I would be the one most likely to be gang raped in jail!

"Do you want to take care of that in the bathroom?" Grimmjow asked as he pointed at my apparent bonner. Now it was my turn to blush as I just recalled my dream, no, nightmare. We were having a threesome!

"Ah, n-no it's fine. It will go away. Hahaha, sorry I was having a dream about a threesome with two girls." I lied.

"Hm. Were their names Grimmjow and Mizuiro?" Grimmjow asked with a wide grin. My blush covered my whole body as I realized that I had talked in my sleep. They caught me having a wet dream about them.

"Ah… D-don't get the wrong idea. It's only because I found out that you guys were gay." I stuttered, trying to find anything to prove my innocence.

"It's fine. You seemed pretty scarred at the end so we know you're straight. You don't have to worry about us jumping you. If we wanted to we could have when you were sleeping." Grimmjow said in a sad tone while he walked past me. While passing me he placed a hand on my brown locks and ruffled them. Where his hand disconnects from my head it burns. Why do I react so?

"It's as he says. We're best friends Keigo. That's not going to change. Come on. We have to meet everyone at the mall." Mizu said with a wide smile on his face. I started to calm down from this embarrassing and awkward situation when we started to leave.

Why was I so scared? They aren't going to change just because they are gay. I've known Mizuiro for a few years now and he has never made a move on me. Grimmjow has only the intention of being my friend also. He made that clear the first time we met. I smile at my friends as we walk out of Grimmjows huge mansion. I take a while to stop gaping at it since I didn't get to see it on the way in since we were kidnapped.

"Grimmjow! You should at least introduce me to your new friends!" A green haired girl comes from the front door. She is a goddess! She must be Grimmjows sister.

"Oh I didn't know Grimmjow had a sister!" I exclaim as I shake her hand delicately. She seems so sweet when she smiles!

"Oh stop it. I'm his mother." I was utterly confused. WHAT? "Grimmjow, why don't you introduce us."

"Nel, this is Mizuiro-kun." She shakes his hand. Why did he call her by her first name? "Ah. This is Keigo." She turns her head to me quickly and hugs me against her breast. I blush a 100 shades of red.

"Oh! This is the one I have heard so much about. It's nice to meet you." Nel stated as she released me from her breasts. I was in heaven!

"Tch. Guys lets go." Grimmjow grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from his mother. Do they not like each other?

**~Line~**

I was fuming with anger. What the hell was Shinji thinking? I dragged Shinji upward with my left hand and punched him again in the face with my right. He went flying and hit the bedroom dresser. "Shinji what the hell were you just thinking? I think I have been pretty cool about you being gay and shit but that crossed the line in so many ways." By now I was shouting. All I could see was red as I yelled. "You know I'm straight so stop with this gay crap. We're friends not lovers." I scream in disgust.

Shinji got up in a rush and punched me square in the cheek knocking me to the ground. He got on top of me and slammed my hands over my head. "Just fucking listen to me. I'm sorry, okay? I just got carried away," I didn't let him finish his sentence as I reversed the rolls as I was now on top of him. It didn't last long though because we were now rolling across the floor to get on top.

As we were rolling we both hit the furniture around us. I hit my head on the bed side hard and I could feel the blood trickle down my head. We grabbed at each other's clothes and they had started ripping from the force of our grips. I managed to get on top of my best friend with my butt on his thighs so he could kick me and his hands pinned down with my own. I could tell his wrists would be bruised after this.

I panted hard as I looked at him. We are best friends, nothing more. Knowing Shinji he did this just to embarrass me. Maybe I over reacted. "I'm sorry dude. I should not have said those things. I'm not disgusted by you at all." I let loose his wrists as I could see a crying Shinji beneath me. I am such a prick. "Shhh. Stop crying Shinji. I know I'm such an asshole. I'm sorry." I was on my way down to give him a hug when his hand pressed on my chest to stop me. His hand was shaking in such a traumatic way.

"I'm not crying because it hurts or because of your words. I'm crying… Sniff, because I love you Ichigo and I know you will never love me back." Shinji's tears flowed more freely and he turned his head away from my shocked eyes. He loves me? A cracking sound came from the door as it was knocked down by Renji. He grabbed the collar of my torn shirt and threw me out of the room flying onto the ground outside.

My younger sister Yuzu rushed into the dark bedroom to care for Shinji while Karin sat next to me with an annoyed look. I look in the bedroom to see that Shinji hugging Yuzu while he continued to cry. I frowned with sorrow as I looked at my best friend. What's going to happen to us?

* * *

**Did you like? Please favorite, review and follow! I love reviews whether they are criticism or just a complement. It lets me know you're reading! **


	5. Awkward Borderlines

**Mizuiro's POV~ Monday During Lunch**

Apparently I missed a few things by not going to Ichigo's. No one's heard from Shinji since he ran out of Ichigo's house after Yuzu had given him first aid. Ichigo looked like absolute shit with bruises and scratches littered all over his body; I can't even fathom what Shinji must look like. I always thought that Shinji had feelings for Ichigo but I didn't think it was that deep. I feel his pain for never being accepted by the one you love because they don't share the same feelings. Ichigo sat with us in total despair. His brother Kon was doing his best to make the poor soul laugh without success.

On the other hand I was absolutely furious. The whole group besides Ichigo noticed the random and shocking change. Keigo was sitting with his new found friends. After we had left Grimmjow's house on Saturday we went to the mall and had an absolute blast. I didn't think it would be fun after that awkward occurrence but I had more fun that day then I have had for a long time. Unlike Keigo though, I knew when Monday came the fairy tale had to end and we would have to be enemies with them again. What was Keigo doing hanging out with them in the open like this?

I got up from where I sat since Ichigo wasn't going to do it and marched on to their table. "Keigo, what are you doing? Come sit over there with us." I said as I started to pull on his arm. Grimmjow grabbed my wrist hard. Bastard.

"No, Mizuiro-kun, what are you doing? I thought you liked us. Why don't you come over here and sit with us. We have plenty of room." I could hear a hint of victory in Grimmjow's voice since he knows I won't and that Keigo won't move from where he sat.

"Sigh, you know I can't do that. I admit that I probably had the most fun in a while hanging with you guys but that was a fairy tale. Keigo, you know you're going to get bullied for hanging out with them, right? I don't want to see that." I finished. I hope this is enough to get Keigo to come back with me.

"You know they won't accept me now anyways. I've already made the switch and I'm extremely happy here. I know I can't expect you to join us because you still consider them your friends but I still want you to hang out with us once in a while. We're still best friends, right?" Keigo asked with a shy smile.

I responded with a sad smile. "Sure, Keigo. We are defiantly best friends." I was so tempted to sit down but I didn't have the courage to do so. It's kind of ironic because Keigo's the one that was always the scaredy cat but maybe it's because he has nothing to lose now. Either one of my decisions will be a great cost to me. If I sit down with them then I will lose all of my friends but if I leave to go sit with my old friends then I risk Keigo falling in love with Grimmjow.

Once I made my decision I forced myself to move my feet and to sit down without a sound. I looked back at Keigo and his slightly disappointed look but with some understanding in it. I hate myself for my weakness and strive to be liked by people but maybe in the future I can be strong for Keigo. Maybe.

**Keigo's POV~ After Lunch**

As I walked through the halls after lunch I could see the hateful glares of the students from my school. It was written all over their faces that they thought I was a traitor. I was the first person to befriend someone from the other school and I was going to pay for it. Just as that thought crossed my mind I was body slammed into a locker. I looked up to see a glaring red head walking away in the opposite direction; Renji. I frowned as I continued to walk to my class. What an asshole.

With some struggle I eventually get to class. Almost every few feet I walked I was harassed by people from the same school. They would spout nasty words at me like traitor and scum. By the time I got to class I was about to break down in tears and cry my soul out. I thought I would be strong and I could take all the harassment but I can't. I quickly sat down in my seat and concentrated on the paper in front of me so I didn't have to look around me at the glares that I'm sure would be there. Suddenly a piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked up to be connected with Grimmjow's eyes and he smiled warmly at me.

I opened up the note and read.

- Are you okay?

I hurriedly replied and we went back and forth for a while.

- Yeah I'm fine.

- Liar. I can see your face, dumbass. What's wrong?

- It's Nothing. I can handle it on my own.

- Fine. Are you free today? We can go to my house if you want.

- Yeah I am. Actually though do you want to come to my house? I want you to meet my sister.

- I would love to meet your sister. BTW, you write so cutely.

- WTF, No I don't! I write completely normally.

- Whatever you say Keigo.

Before I could write back to this stupid conversation the bell rings signaling the end of class. I get up and walk over to Grimmjow's desk. "You ready to go?" He nods and we exit the class room. Right as we do though, a random kid from my school pushes me into the wall. My back connects with the wall and my arm connects with the door frame. In an instant my arm was in a lot of pain. I see a rush of blue as Grimmjow was by my side.

"Are you okay? What the fuck was that about?" I looked away from Grimmjow. How could I possibly tell him that it was because I was hanging out with him? He would defriend me to protect me but then I would be all alone. My old friends would never take me back and Mizu would probably be bullied to the point where he would hate me. I have to be fine or else everyone will leave me.

"I don't know. Maybe that guy was in a hurry or something." I offer and hope he will take the lame excuse. He nods and helps me up with my injured arm. The pain was so atrocious that it took my whole being not to show it on my face. Thank the heavens for Grimmjow didn't notice anything was wrong.

We exited the school now and I successfully left without another person hitting me. It was probably because I was with Grimmjow though. I'm surprised he didn't run after that kid who pushed me. "Hey guys! Where are you two love birds off too?" I heard a chirper voice. I looked in front of me to see Shinji by the gate. He didn't wear a school uniform though.

"Hahaha, you're funny Shinji. Were you not at school today and what the fuck happened to you?" I ask as I notice all the bruises on his face and probably all over his body.

"Ah, Ichigo and I had a fight over the weekend. I'm here to apologize but I don't think he will accept it. Have you seen him around?" Before I could answer him, Mizu walked over to us.

"He'll probably be out soon. He looked out of it all day. You know he still cares about you, Shinji." I heard Mizu tell Shinji. Why would Ichigo be mad at Shinji? Shinji is such a great person and Ichigo's best friend.

"Ha I don't know Mizuiro-Kun. I messed up pretty big this time. Anyhow, I'll see you guys later." Shinji stated in defeat as he walked towards the school. Mizu, Grimmjow and I walked towards the train station.

"Who was that? He seemed nice." Grimmjow asked. Hm? Is Grimmjow interested? They are both gay so maybe they can date!

"You guys should date. He's gay also. Oh, his name is Shinji." I answer his question.

"Eh, he's not my type." Grimmjow answered with distaste.

"What's your type then?" I shocked myself. I can't believe I just asked that.

"Uh, guys that is less masculine then me for the most part. I like to be dominant. I guess looks don't really matter to me." Grimmjow finishes with a blush at the weird question. I guess since Grimmjow is such a buff guy it would kind of be weird to be with a guy equally as masculine.

"What about you Mizuiro?" I ask my best friend. I might as well ask him the embarrassing question too.

"Uh I guess I would have to say the opposite of Grimmjow. More masculine than me." Mizu stated with a blush.

"Then you guys should date. Based off your responses you guys should be compatible right?" They both hit me from each side. Grimmjow hit my injured arm and it was hard to not grimace at the pain.

"Baka" They said in union. I looked at their faces and they would not look at the other. Then the pieces fell in place. Did they already like each other? I probably embarrassed them with my suggestion; Silly me. It sure would be weird if my two best friends started to date though. No! I have to support them! I can't come in between their blossoming love!

"What about you Keigo? If you were gay, what would you look for in a guy?" Grimmjow asked with a sly grin. I gasped at such an embarrassing question.

"Uh… I guess one who looked like a girl since I'm straight. Although you're really attractive Grimmjow." Just as I said it I wanted to take it back. I thought I was going to get a weird reaction out of Grimmjow but he just smiled.

"Thanks!" He took the complement.

"Anyway, where are you guys off to? It looks like you guys are going somewhere since Grimmjows house is in the opposite direction." Mizuiro observed.

"Oh we were going to my house. Do you want to join us?" I ask when Nnoitra slides in with us. "Oh, Nnoitra! You can meet my sister too. Do you want to join us?" I asked the taller man.

"I'm sorry mate. Mizuiro-kun and I have some studying to do at my house so we'll catch you guys later!" Nnoitra stated as he took Mizu's wrist and pulled him away from us. That was weird… When did those two get so chummy?

"What was that all about?" I asked my blue haired friend.

"Hm? Oh. If you haven't guessed, Nnoi isn't the best student and Mizuiro-kun is a more than decent one so Nnoi asked the fellow if he could help him in his studies. I think Nnoi is feeling the pressure to prepare for the entrance exams and he needs a whole year to catch up." Grimmjow explained.

"Doesn't that bother you that those two are getting closer?" I ask. If Grimmjow likes Mizuiro than wouldn't that be bad if they start to like each other?

"Hm? Nah Nnoitra and I will continue to be best friends." Grimmjow dismissed. Sigh, I guess I'll have to be a little more forward about the subject.

"What I mean is that don't you guys have feelings for each other?" I ask in anticipation. Grimmjow choked.

"What?! No. Where did that come from?"

"Well when I suggested you guys going out you guys were embarrassed so I thought you guys had feeling for each other. Was I wrong?"

"That was just an embarrassing suggestion. Imagine if I suggested you going out with Nnoitra. It's just an awkward statement." Grimmjow explains. I guess he has a point. It is kind of weird.

By then we had finally arrived at my house. As we entered my apartment I noticed a pair of girls shoes neatly places in the hall way. "Anaki?" I shouted from the front door.

"HELLO KEIGO!" She shouted from her bedroom up stairs. "WHAT'S FOR DINNER TONIGHT?"

"VEGTABLE STIR FRY, RICE, AND MISO SOUP! BY THE WAY WE HAVE A GUEST TONIGHT!" I shouted back at my sister. I give an apologetic glance towards Grimmjow for the loud voices but he just smiles.

I hear footsteps come towards us as my sister emerges around the corner. "Oh! Is this one of your new friends from the other school? Thank you for taking care of my little brother. He's a handful some times." She smiles at Grimmjow. Yeah good luck Anaki. He bat's for the other team.

"He's none of the sort. I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion. Thank you for having me over. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Asano. My name is Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow." Grimmjow introduces.

"Oh! Such a gentleman! He's a keeper Keigo!" Anaki exclaims. I flush a dull red at her embarrassing comment. I guess this is why Mizu and Grimmjow were embarrassed.

"Dinner will be done soon." I grit out at my sister. This is going to be a long dinner.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I did just not like this chapter so sorry if this is a bad chapter. It's kind of like a transition chapter. Anyway I hope you like it. Please review and favorite. The next chapter will hopefully be out in a few days. **


	6. Kissing Borderlines

**Disclaimer: Lots of swearing from… Well everyone in this chapter.**

* * *

**Shinji's POV**

My heart is beating a million miles per hour. I force my legs to move forward to the school. The one I love most defiantly hates me. Why am I doing this? I know what the result will be so why am I putting myself through this suffering? I lift my eyes up from the ground to spot a certain orange headed boy standing by the school lockers. Our eyes meet and Ichigo's eyes go harsh. He walks the few feet between us to close the gap and as I suspected he connected his fist to my face. I tumbled a few feet backward until I tripped and fell on my ass.

"Baka, where were you today? You're not sick are you? You left me being the only one with a busted up face. Now I look like a fucking pussy." Ichigo confuses to me. I could feel the tears brim at the edges of my eyes.

"No you're the baka. Don't pretend you didn't hear me the other day." Now the tears were flowing freely and I had to hide my face from Ichigo's piercing eyes. I could feel his hands on my wrists as he was trying to see my face. I won't let him!

"Shinji gosh damn it! Let me see your face!" He grunts out as he struggled to see my face. Once he finally did he pinned my bruised wrists above my head. "I didn't forget Shinji. I know this is selfish but can't you just… fall in love with someone else?" Ichigo confessed. What did he just say?

Ichigo that mother fucking dick head. Who the fuck just asks someone that? I manage to get one of my wrists free and punch this ass hole in the face. "No! I didn't mean it like that Shinji." Ichigo exclaims after being punched a good three times in the face and chest. "I'm an asshole, k? I want what's best for you and I don't think that's me. Shinji I don't want to lose you and if we date you'll only end up hating me." Ichigo explains.

"I can't… It has to be you. I know all of your bad sides Ichigo but I also know your good sides. I know my feelings for you will never change Ichigo. But… Can we still be friends? I don't want to lose you either even if that means we can't date." I finish bravely. I've screwed up. Ichigo gave me a chance to take my confession back but I just confirmed my feelings and I can't take it back. He let lose my wrists. The next thing I knew lips had captured my own. What the fuck?

Ichigo pressed his lips harder against my own and I was tempted to just give in to the kiss but I just couldn't. "Mmm… Ichigo… Ichigo!" I yelled as I pushed him away from me. "What the fuck was that for?" I asked the confusing red head.

"Hm. I thought kissing a guy would feel different but it didn't." Ichigo states in melancholy. "Shinji." Now he was looking straight at me. "If you want… We can date." He said it in a whisper as if he didn't want to startle a scared animal.

"What?" I was dumbfounded.

"I need to take responsibility for making you fall in love with me, right? You said yourself that your feeling wouldn't change. I can't just be a dick and only be friends with you and never actually try dating you."

"You cocky bastard. This is just a pity date then." I dead pan him.

"If you want to call it that. It doesn't have to end that way though. It will either end up with me falling in love with you or you hating me. I know I'm straight and all but I'll make an exception for you only." Ichigo said with a cocky grin.

"You are so not romantic at all Ichigo. If you want to capture someone's heart you have to tell them you love them not tell them you will settle for them. Baka." For the second time that day my heart started to pound a 100 miles per hour. Is he really okay with dating me?

"Is that a yes or no? If you hesitate to long I'll take back my offer." Ichigo teases.

"Yes!" I yelled quickly as if he were about to take it back. I can't believe this is happening. I'm so happy! I start to smile at my new boyfriend when I remembered something. "That was my first kiss, you dumbass."

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

**Nnoitra's POV**

This is so troublesome on so many levels. Why the fuck did I have to agree to this? The only one this helps is Grimmjow. I don't listen to the complaining child I was dragging by the wrist until we get to my apartment. I didn't live with anyone so I didn't have to explain to anyone why I was bringing over somebody. It would be too complicated to explain in the first place.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Mizuiro protested. I could feel a vein pop in my head.

"Shuddap. You're helping me study like I told Keigo and Grimmjow." I explained very vaguely to the little fellow. That most defiantly is not the reason for all this bullshit but just a mere bonus of it.

**Flash back~ Nnoitra's POV**

"Shit!" I scream as I lose yet again to Grimmjow in this crappy video game we got today. "Let's call it a day Grimm. I don't feel like losing to you again." I say as I turn off the console.

"Hey." I looked over to my blue hair friend to see him wear an apologetic face. This can't be good. "Can I ask you a favor?" I nod. "I want to get closer to Keigo but I really can't do that if Mizuiro keeps getting in the way…" Grimmjow implies his devilish ways.

"Wow Grimm. I didn't know you were such an evil bastard. You want me to make sure Mizuiro stays away from Keigo so you can snuggle up to him? What's in it for me?"

"Nothing. That's why it's a favor." Grimmjow pleaded.

"Bastard. You know my feelings yet you request this of me?" I ask in snuff attitude.

"Don't act like you don't remember the deal. We agreed you can have me after I date one more person after we broke up. Keigo is the person I choose so if he rejects me then if you still like me, you can have me." Grimmjow enlightens.

"Of course I will baka." I state matter of fact.

"Will you do this for me then?" Grimmjow asks a final time.

"Whatever."

**Flashback Ends~**

After a lot of convincing and no explaining I finally got the little fellow to pull out all his school books and we got down to business. Mizuiro was an exceptional student and clearly I was not so he finished all his homework by the time I finished one subject. It took me a long time before I asked the little brat for help.

"Do you need help on the math homework?" Mizuiro asked smugly.

"No!" I shouted in frustration. I focused on the problem intently but after a few minutes I still hadn't figured out where to even start. The whole time Mizuiro was watching me with a smirk placed upon his face. "C-can you… help me?" I ask the damned bastard to my defeat. After the first time asking it was a lot easier to ask him for help.

He was not only a great student but an awesome teacher. After only one hour I had finished all my homework for the first time in my high school career. My teachers are going to be surprised as fuck tomorrow.

"Thank you for the help Mizuiro-kun." I thanked the tiny devil teacher as I started walking him to the door.

"No problem. Although, you never told me the real reason for dragging me all the way over to your house." Mizuiro suspected. I grinned.

"That's something I'm going to keep to myself." My smile flattened as I remembered what I had to ask him. "Uh. Is it okay if you come over again tomorrow to help me again?" I ask shyly. I hate asking people for help. Fuck you Grimmjow for making me do this!

"I guess so." Mizuiro answered smoothly as he finished putting on his shoes. As he opened the door to leave I don't know what possessed me to do what I did. I grabbed onto his shoulder as I spun the small raven haired boy around before I landed my lips upon his own. The kiss was not simple and sweet, it was rough and lustful. After only a few seconds I could feel Mizuiro kiss back equally as rough and in an instant I could tell how inexperienced he was. This was most certainly his first kiss and on an impulse I had stolen it.

We separated with a loud pop and just as we separated I pushed the little raven out the door and closed the door in his face. I don't like dealing with the after effects of my actions. It's troublesome. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was already seven o'clock. Better late than never to start on dinner.

Mizuiro came back the next day and the days to follow but the kiss was never mentioned.

**Keigo's POV**

Once I finished my homework I looked to my side to only now notice that Grimmjow was soundly sleeping with his head rested on his arms. He looks so adorable! I could hear his breath heave in and out and it reminded me of a kitten purring. The gel in his hair was wearing off and I could see a few of his hairs give in to gravity. It was so cute to see Grimmjows disheveled appearance.

I started to put a blanket on the sleeping kitten when I felt a pain shoot through my arm from lifting the blanket. "Ssshhhiiittt…" I hiss out in pain. I quickly place the blanket upon Grimmjow before I set out to find my sister. I knock on her bedroom door and wait.

"Yes?" I hear a muffled shout through the door.

"Anaki, it's me Keigo. Can I have a bit of your time?" I ask in a shout whisper so I don't awaken the sleeping beast. She opens the door and I enter her bedroom.

"What is it Keigo? Has your guest left yet? The last trains should be leaving soon." Anaki informs me.

"He's still here but he kind of fell asleep. That's not why I'm in here though. I want you to look at my arm. A kid accidently knocked into me and my arm hit the door frame." I explain as I roll up my sleeve. That was the first time I had looked at my arm and it was swollen to hell.

"Oh my god, Keigo! Why didn't you go to the hospital when it happened? It must really hurt. We need to go right now!" Anaki exclaimed.

"Shhh. I don't want Grimmjow knowing." I whispered.

"Why? It was an accident right?" She questioned me.

"Actually I don't think it was." I lifted up my shirt to show the many bruises that littered my chest and abs from just today's harassment. "People are starting to injure me for being friends with them so he can't know or he will leave me." I plead for secrecy from my sister. She frowns sadly but nods in understanding.

"Fine. Tomorrow after lunch I'm going to call you out and we are going to drive to the doctors, okay?" My sister commands more than asks. "For now though let's wrap you up." As she finishes I remember that I still have a guest down stairs. Hopefully he is still sleeping.

"Is it okay if Grimmjow sleeps over tonight? I don't think there is another train tonight." My sister nods and I head down the stairs to check up on him. Thankfully he is still asleep. I lean down and I could help resist a small kiss on the giant kitty's forehead. Why do I find him so adorable?

**Grimmjow's POV**

My eyes started to lazily open to blearing white lights. I look to my rights to see a sleeping Keigo with a blanket placed on top of him. Then I realized that a blanket was placed upon myself also. I hurriedly looked at my watch to see that it was eleven o'clock and the last train had left an hour ago. Damn. Keigo is probably too nice to wake me up and kick me out.

I got up with stiff bones and aching muscles from the long slumber in an awkward position. I grabbed the sleeping pup from the ground with his blanket and carried him up the stairs to what I think is his bedroom. I gently place him on the far side of the bed before I start to strip from my clothes.

As I climbed into the bed I stopped in my tracks. Keigo laid on his back with his arms sprawled above his head. His shirt had ridden up to expose a generous amount of skin and a little bit of his dark boxer briefs. I found my fingers ghosting over the expanse of skin for a mere moment before I brought them away again. He had not awakened from the touch of my fingertips.

I dared to go even farther with my guilty pleasures. I leaned down and gently placed my lips upon his own. After only seconds I removed my lips from his and descended back into the bed. What the fuck am I doing? I'm only teasing myself with the thought of kissing him. I have to earn his heart before I can even think about touching his body or it won't mean anything.

I was suddenly startled when I felt an arm drape over my body and a head on my chest. His breath tickled my chest signaling his sleep. How the fuck am I going to sleep in these conditions? Hell is sometimes portrayed in the disguise of Heaven. I'm on the borderline of Heaven and Hell.

* * *

**Finishing last chapter got me in the mood to write this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please review and follow. It encourages me to write faster! Enjoy! **** By the way, I have a lot of stolen kisses in this chapter but I want to relay a message to all. ASK FIRST! Never just assume someone wants to do 'stuff', always ask them first. Thank you. **


End file.
